Amor Apasionado, Leidenschaftliche Liebe
by Kiki Leo
Summary: They had sworn never to love again. They swore to keep their hearts frozen. Then they met each other. OCxOC. Rated T for swearing. ONESHOT


**Kiki: So... first story here.**

**Leo: Finally.**

**Kiki: We're using my OC Madrid (Xavier) and Leo's OC Berlin (Bernadine)**

**Leo: I'm hungry for wibs.**

**Kiki: Uhg... inside jokes on the internet. My brother loves ribs, but he's six and can't really pronounce his R's so he said, "I want some wibs!"**

**Leo: *dies of laughter***

**Kiki: We obviously don't own Hetalia. **

**Leo: We just own everything else.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Amor Apasionado, Leidenschaftliche Liebe<span>_

_Madrid_

He had never loved before. There was no point in him loving. Love is useless anyway. Others thought love was worth waiting for. He thought love was just another prison he had to escape from.

Then she came along.

* * *

><p><em><span>Berlin<span>_

She hated him with her whole being. That bastard, Palermo. She had forgiven him one too many times and she had let it go too far.

She was done, _done_ with love. She thought Palermo was the one but she was wrong. She should have listened to her friends and her two older brothers.

Love was cruel and that's how she thought of it, she never was going to fall in love again, too afraid to get her heart broken once more.

That is, until he walked into her life.

* * *

><p><em><span>Madrid<span>_

He wasn't foolish enough to believe in love at first sight. Or so he thought.

He first caught a glimpse of her when he was visiting Italy. There she was. Her silver hair was shining in the sunlight and her blue eyes were dancing with happiness.

Why not approach her? She looked friendly enough.

But then that bastard Palermo draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

He locked eyes with Palermo and sent an icy glare at him. Palermo smirked and walked off with the beautiful albino.

Who was she?

* * *

><p><em><span>Berlin<span>_

She first saw him when she was still with Palermo. She first noticed his bright green eyes, then she saw the rust colored hair. She thought he was looking at her, but shook her head.

Someone like him looking at her? It was impossible. It was then that her boyfriend, Palermo, came over and put an arm around her shoulders and a kiss to the cheek.

She could have sworn she saw Palermo smirking towards the mysterious boy before they walked off together.

Was she going to meet him again? She wasn't sure, but she would like to properly meet him if she ever saw him again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Madrid<span>_

When he found out that she was with Palermo, he decided to avoid them. The last thing he wanted was to be near Palermo, even if it meant being near the albino.

But he couldn't get her off his mind. He asked Rome about her.

"I saw this girl on my way here. She had silver hair and blue eyes. Do you know her?" he asked.

Rome looked at him, surprised. "You don't know her? That's Bernadine. Berlin. She's a capital, like us."

"Really?"

Rome nodded. "But she's going out with that dick, Palermo."

He clenched his fists. "I know."

* * *

><p><em><span>Berlin<span>_

Berlin had been walking towards her childhood friend, Rome's house, when she saw the same boy talking with him.

"That guy knows Rome? Just who is he exactly?" She muttered to herself as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Don't try going after her, or it'll be like it was with Vienna," Rome said.

_Vienna?_ She thought. _What does my cousin have to do with this?_

The boy sighed. "I know. I know. I think I'll be going now. _Adios, _Rome."

She looked desperately for a place to hide, but ended up getting hit by the door.

The boy looked mildly surprised. Like he was saying, "Oh. There's a person behind the door."

The boy smiled and said hello. She nodded and walked down the hall and went into a random room.

"Who _is_ that?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Madrid<span>_

When he got home that day, his heart was still pounding. Did he seem calm? Was he blushing? Would she recognize him the next time they met?

He was so nervous. That's it. He's not going to see her again. She's with Palermo. Palermo. He didn't deserve such a beauty. Not after what he did to Vienna.

"Vienna..." he whispered to himself. He lied. He had loved before. She was beautiful, talented, and so wonderful. Then she was whisked away by that bastard. She broke his heart. Then Palermo broke her heart.

He prayed that would never happened to her. To Berlin. To Bernadine.

* * *

><p><em><span>Berlin<span>_

She stood there, tears running down her cheeks and blurring her vision. She gritted her teeth angrily as she stomped off, determined not to see Palermo anymore. "That...that _dummkopf_! How dare he do this to me!" She yelled frustratedly into the empty streets.

She stifled a sob, then sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chin and just let the tears escape, only letting the moon and the stars be her witness.

After what seemed like hours to her, she finally stood up, her cheeks red and eyes puffy from all the crying.

She was set on never loving again. The Berlin Wall was built again. Built right in front of her heart.

"I need to get home or my _bruders_ will start to worry."

She set off towards her destination, putting on an indifferent face as she got closer towards home, knowing her brothers would be frantic if they saw she had been crying and would question her why.

As she set foot into the house, it was quiet, "Looks like no one is home right now.." She mumbled, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge to grab a bottle of root beer.

* * *

><p><em><span>Madrid<span>_

He was going to kill him. He was. Sure, he only exchanged about three words with Bernadine, but he knew that he wanted to kill Palermo for what he did.

"I'm not going to stop you," Rome said. "I want to kill the little asswipe, too."

"Just tell her you did it when she asks, okay?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Berlin<span>_

"So I beat him up!" Rome said. "Feel better, okay?"

She stared at her friend with a thoughtful look on her face before giving a small nod, "Fine. I'll try and cheer up but you know he was my first boyfriend."

"Hey, you don't know any of the other capitals, do you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Well, we're all meeting up in England next week. Can you come?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to see anyone for a while."

Rome sighed. "C'mon. Ask your brothers. They'd want you to have fun. And there's a friend of mine I want you to meet."

She shook her head again. "Alright. I'll go."

* * *

><p><em><span>Madrid<span>_

He felt strangely free. Palermo was out of the picture. He was free to pursue her. Free to pursue Bernadine.

"Bernadine," he said, and _lord_, how good it felt to say her name. Like it was meant to be only said by him. She'd be at the picnic, and he was free to be with her. Free to see her. Free to love her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Berlin<span>_

She sat under a tree, separated from the rest of them. She knew their names and faces. She knew their voices and personalities. She just didn't want to interact.

Rome made her. "You need to have some fun. Oh, look! Here he comes!"

The boy came strolling toward her. A bright smile on his face and his green eyes shining. She locked eyes with him. His face went red, and to her surprise, he jauntily walked to her and embraced her.

"Wha-?"

"What a beautiful _senorita_ you are!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed, pushing him off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Months later<span>_

Through ups and downs, they were together.

They were together when Palermo tried to take her back.

They were together when Spain was injured by a bull.

They were together when Prussia had drunk himself insane.

To the end, they were together.

"To this day, Berna, I feel that our love is _el amor apasionado_."

"What love, idiot?" she said, looking away, her face furiously red.

He merely smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, my dear Bernadine."

She looked to the place he sat moments ago and smiled. "_Leidenschaftliche liebe_. Heh... sounds better."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiki: So... damn... <em>angsty!<em>**

**Leo: Well, of course I'm good at angst. It's my schtick.**

**Kiki: My schtick is pure romance. Junjou Romantica! *squeal***

**Leo: Someone call England. Kiki needs to fangirl.**

**Kiki: *Transforms into epic kawaii desu sparkle fangirl* ~!**

**Leo: Uhm...**

**Kiki: *somehow back to normal* Alright, bye!**

**Leo: Wait, what?**


End file.
